The Battle of the S Class
by Jon Cook
Summary: The Blitz team has a chance to be champions, but can they topple the reigning champs?
1. Opponents Decided

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, anything connected with Zoids, or even a Zoid. I do not own NGE. Gainax does. The only things I own are a 6 inch Unit 02 action figure, the Green Artillery Liger and the Ultima Dragon zoids. Do not sue me. The only things you will get are a headache and a financial hole in the ground. To all you Eva fans, the Evas will not appear in this fic.  
  
Note: This is just an experimental fic. If you think I should continue this fic, tell me in the review.  
  
  
  
The Battle of the S Class.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BLAIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the Judge announced. "The winner is: the Blitz Team. Congratulations. You are now the no.1 contenders for the S Class championship. The S Class championship match will be next week. Untill then, Blitz Team." said the Judge before he blasted himself into the sky.  
  
"Good job, everyone. Now come back to the Hover Cargo and I'll breif you about your opponents." came the voice of Doc Tauros.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, after everyone was loaded back into the Hover Cargo and changed, Jamie and Doc Tauros were breifing Bit, Leena, and Brad. As usual, Bit was the first one to speak.  
  
"So Doc, who's gonna be our next opponent?"  
  
"I don't know much more about them than their name. Their called the Penguin team." said the Doc.  
  
At this point, Bit and Leena started to laugh while Brad quietly chuckled.  
  
"You guys, they're nothing to laugh at." began Jamie. "They have the best record of any team in the league. Their record as it stands as of yesterday is 255 wins and no losses. Not only that, they've been the S Class champions for the past 7 years."  
  
Bit and Leena gulped silently while Brad was standing as still as a rock.  
  
"That's not to mention that they practically destroy any zoid in a championship match. One of their zoids, the Green Artillery Liger, managed to turn a Cannon Tortise into Swiss cheese, and their Ultima Dragon ripped a GenoSaurus into several different pieces."  
  
"An Ultima Dragon? I thought those were banned in zoid competitions?" said Leena.  
  
"Not in S Class. The Penguin team is the only team liscensed, registered, and allowed to use one. Also in championship matches, arsenals are unlimited. Anything can be used with the exception of charged particle cannons and reflex multi-warheads."  
  
It was this comment that Leena slowly started to smile. The thought of using those new ram-jet slugs Leena had her eyes on since they got into S Class almost made her drool.  
  
"So I can use any kind of bullets I want?"  
  
"Yes Leena, that's just what I said."  
  
Leena started to cheer at that.  
  
"We have enough money to buy the nessesary ammunition, so why don't we go into town and do some shopping?" suggested Doc Tauros. Everyone agreed to do that, and loaded themselves into the jeep and drove into town to pickup the nessesary goods.  
  
  
  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up. Next week, we have a battle to defend our S Class title. We're going up against the Blitz team. The zoids they have are a Gun Sniper equipped with a Weasel unit, a standard Raynos, the Shadow Fox, and the Liger 0. The Shadow Fox is equipped with a Strike Laser Claw and four-barrel gattling gun with a 360 degree range of fire horizontally and 120 degree range vertically. It can also disperse a cloud of black smoke to hide itself, but you can find it with your infra-red scanners. The one you have to look out for is the Liger 0. It is the most versatile zoid the Blitz team has at it's disposal. The blue armor it has greatly enhances it's speed, the red armor enhances the close-range combat ability and the green armor enhances it's defense and long-range combat capability. That's not counting it's standard Strike Laser Claw or the shock plasma cannon on it's belly. Now are there any questions?" the violet-tressed tactical officer asked.  
  
"I do. Misato, are they really that good?" a young, black haired man asked.  
  
"Yes they are Shinji. It has been prooven that the Liger 0 is an Ultimate-X zoid, like our Ultima Dragon. That fact alone qualifies it as the most dangerous threat of that team. Any other questions?"  
  
"Is that Gun Sniper really as dangerous as I think it is?" said a red-headed young woman.  
  
"Possibly, Asuka. In title matches, arsenals are just about unlimited, so it would be safe to assume that the Blitz team will be using the most potent ammunition they can get their hands on. Any more questions?"  
  
"Yes. I wish to take on the Shadow Fox." piped in a blue-haired female.  
  
"Yes, you can Rei. Hey, I just had an idea. We'll request battle mode 0777. Instead of one big three-on-three battle, the match will consist of three one-on-one battles. The match-ups will be the Artillery Liger vs. the Gun Sniper, the Neo Warshark vs. the Shadow Fox, and the Ultima Dragon vs. the Liger 0. Do any of you have any objections to that?"  
  
Looking around, the zoid warriors found no arguments among themselves. Asuka raised her hand. "Misato, can I use the DU rounds again?"  
  
"Like the rules say, they aren't on the banned weapons list, now are they?"  
  
An evil smile grew on Asuka's face. "Let's go into town and pick up some more weapons for the match." she said eagerly.  
  
  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
  
  
  
  
After Leena had gone on her shopping spree, she and Bit had decided to eat lunch in a medium sized cafe. "Hey Bit, this place looks nice. Why don't we eat here?"  
  
"Fine with me." said Bit, in his non-committal tone of voice.  
  
Leena dragged him over to a small table with four chairs, but two people. One of those inhabitants was a young man with brown hair. He wasn't exactly good looking, but he wasn't exactly all that bad either. Plain-looking would be the best way to describe him. The young woman next to him was anything but plain, with her extremely pale skin, light blue hair, and deep red eyes.  
  
"Hey, do you guys mind if we sit here?" asked Leena.  
  
"I don't mind. Please, sit down." said the young man.  
  
As Bit and Leena sat down the young man looked at them as if to examine them. "Excuse me for prying, but are you zoid pilots by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah, we are." Bit replied.  
  
"That's right. We're on the Blitz team." Leena added.  
  
"Then I guess that we'll be fighting each other next week." said the eerily quiet young woman.   
  
"What?" Bit asks.  
  
"We're pilots for the Penguin team. I'm Shinji Ikari. This is my half-sister, Rei Ayanami."  
  
"So you think you can beat US?" Leena practically shouted.  
  
"I never said that. You did." Shinji replied.  
  
"Well the Blitz team is going to cream all of you." said Leena in her usual confrontational manner.  
  
"If you're so sure that you are going to win, why not put your money where your mouth is. Thirty times the normal prize money." replied Shinji.  
  
"Thirty TIMES???" commented a stunned Bit.  
  
"Yes. Thirty times the normal prize money." replied a normally quiet Rei.  
  
"You're on! See you in one week. Come on Bit, let's go eat somewhere else." said Leena as she was dragging Bit away.  
  
"I think that went well. Wouldn't you agree,Rei?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Sohryu appears to be rubbing off on you. Normally you would have just shrank under her gaze and tone of voice."  
  
Shinji stared at her. She was right. "I guess you're right. Now how am I going to explain this bet to Misato and Ritsko?" 


	2. Gun Sniper vs. Artillery Liger

Disclaimer: see part 1. Pleas don't spam with your reviews. That means YOU, Mnemosyene. It gets my hopes up and then is a big let down.  
P.S: I need a pre-reader. If anyone is interested, e-mail me. First come, first served.  
  
Part 2  
  
Gun Sniper versus Artillery Liger  
  
  
  
The day of the battle  
  
  
"Well, we've been contacted by the ZBC. The title match is in battle mode 0777." said Jamie as he walked into the meeting room.  
  
"0777? What's that?" asked Leena.  
  
"Battle mode 0777 is one of the most difficult scenarios for any match. It is a series of one-on-one battles instead of a three-on-three battle. Whichever team wins two out of three matches wins the battle, but that's not the hard part. The hard part is that there's NO tactical support or backup allowed. You're essentially on your own out there."  
  
"Wow, that's going to be difficult, but me and Liger can beat anything." answered Bit.  
  
"You don't get to decide who you get to fight, Bit. The Penguin team already decided who fights who." said Jamie.  
  
"Well who am I going to fight?" asked Leena.  
  
"For the most part, all the battles seem prettly evenly matched up. Leena, you're fighting the Artillery Liger, Brad's going up against their Neo Warshark, and Bit, you're fighting the Ultima Dragon. From the information we can get, the Artillery Liger has a missile pod on each side and a large assault cannon on it's back. Not only that, but it is also equipped with a Weasel radar unit. Their Neo Warshark has a missile pod on it's back and also has re-tooled engines to provide at least 50 percent more speed. But the Ultima Dragon is the worst. It has a chain cutter for close-range combat, like the ones the 'Chainsaw men' used, on an arm that extends up to 500 feet. It also is equipped with a long range missile pod on each wing. Also, it has nose guns, like we use with the 'Jager' armor. But that's not what makes the Ultima Dragon so dangerous. What makes it dangerous is that it's a ground-based unit that is a very capable flying zoid."   
  
"So the Ultima Dragon can fly as well?" asked Doc Tauros.  
  
"Yes, Doc." Jamie said as if he knew where this was going.  
  
"Wow! I just gotta have one!!!" the Doc said with stars in his eyes.  
  
Everyone let out an exasperated groan.  
  
"Okay, when we get to the battlefield, the order that we'll fight in is: Leena, Brad, then Bit. That's the order because the Penguin team selected it." said Jamie.  
  
"I guess it's time for us to get into our zoids." said Bit. Leena, Bit, and Brad walked into their zoids. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was loaded into their zoids.  
  
"This is Leena, Gun Sniper ready to mobilize!"  
  
"Mobilizing Gun Sniper!" came Jamies reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are all of you ready to fight?" asked Misato.  
  
"Yes." was the unanimous reply.  
  
"This is the order that you'll be fighting in: Asuka, then Rei and last is Shinji. I picked this lineup to give us the advantage in every match."  
  
"So, all we gotta do is just get in the zoids and wait for our turn?" asks Shinji.  
  
"Yes, that'll be pretty much all you have to do." replies Misato.  
  
"Before you all go into battle, I have something that you all should hear. I have spent all week upgrading your zoids performance capabilities. Luckily, I managed to increase your zoids speed by 15 percent. Also, I put on thicker armor to boost your defensive capacity. The engine upgrades are brand new. Unfortunately, we haven't had time to try them out." piped in Ritsuko.  
  
"But now's as good a time as ever!" exclaimed Misato.  
  
"I can already see that there's no use in trying to argue with you, but try not to fuck up your zoids." replied Ritsuko.  
  
"Okay now, Asuka, you're up." said Misato.  
  
"Jawhol."  
  
  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
  
The battlefield was a desolate place. Nothing but a barren plain with the occasional outcropping of rock.  
  
"This battle is in battle mode 0777. The first battle: Artillery Liger versus Gunsniper. Ready, FIGHT!"  
  
The Liger and Gun Sniper circled each other from a distance, as if sizing each other up. Suddenly, action! The Gun Sniper opened every missile it had available to it. Liger ran and made a bee-line for an outcropping and made it just in time as the Gun Sniper's missiles impacted harmlessly on the outcropping.  
  
"Huh, I never thought of doing that in combat." Leena commented on her opponent's tactics.  
  
After the barrage, the Liger stepped out from behind the rock and fired her own barrage at the Gun Sniper. Unfortunately for Leena, there was no outcropping for her to hide behind, and the Gun Sniper, with all of it's weaponry, was too combersome to maneuver effectivly. All the missiles hit the Gunsniper, enveloping it in a cloud of smoke. Soon after that, Leena was hit with a burst of bullets that severed her zoids left leg.  
  
"No match for the Artilery Liger." said Asuka.  
  
"WHAT!!! 'System Freeze'?!? Damn you!!!" screamed Leena.  
  
"The winner of this battle is: Assault Liger. There will be a fifteen minute interlude to revome the defeated zoid from the battlefield."   
  
  
  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
  
  
  
"Good job Asuka. Your best time ever in one-on-one combat." complimented Misato.  
  
"A battle should be clean and efficient; totally without waste."  
  
  
  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
  
  
  
"Jeeze, Leena. You got beaten completely into the ground." commented Jamie.  
  
"Well she was out-classed pilot wise. But, the zoid she was facing was practically inferior. By all logic, Leena should have won.  
  
  
  
  
Next time, Shadow Fox versus Neo Warshark. Ready, FIGHT! 


	3. Shadow Fox vs. Neo Warshark

Disclaimer: see part 1. I want to thank my pre-reader, VFGirl for her help with this. She really did a great job with fine-tuning this.  
  
  
  
  
Part 3: Neo Warshark vs. Shadow Fox  
  
"This next battle is going to be Rei piloting the Neo Warshark against the Shadow Fox. Rei, watch out for the Fox's rotating gattling cannon, it could be running away from you and still fire right at you. Your best bet is to first activate your shield and tackle it, then fire at it. The bottom line: just watch yourself out there." said Misato.   
  
"Just keep moving. The ground will provide some cover, but not for long. Be careful, Rei, you're the only sister I have." said Shinji.  
  
"There is no need to worry. I will not lose." said Rei, quietly.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"Brad, you're going up against their Neo Warshark. Use your rotating cannon to your best advantage. That's the only way you can win. It has a shield, so you're not going to be able to penetrate it with your main weapon, but it has to lower the shield before it can fire. Use that to your advantage." said Jamie.   
  
"Don't worry Brad, I'm sure you'll win." said Doc Tauros.  
  
" It doesn't matter. I'll do my best, as long as I get paid." said Brad.   
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"This battle will be between the Shadow Fox and the Neo Warshark. Ready, FIGHT!" The Judge raised his arms, and brought them down in one swift, decisive motion, indicating the start of the battle with a resounding CLANG.  
  
Brad leapt into the fray early, and was charging directly for the surfacing Neo Warshark. He fired his main gun and missed Rei by two degrees. Seeing the close call, Rei took this opportunity to activate her shield and dive under the earth.   
  
"Where'd she go?" asked Brad.  
  
"Right beneath you." Rei replied as she rammed right into the Shadow Fox's underbelly, sending it into the sky. Rei hit the missile fire button and launched two missiles towards the Shadow Fox. One of the missiles hit, while the other one missed.  
  
"Dammit!" he snarled as he urged his zoid onto its legs. When the Shadow Fox managed to get back on it's feet, he found himself looking directly in the face of his opponent.   
  
"How does it feel to know you're going to lose?" Rei asked through the com-link as she lowered her shield.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." replied Brad as he took aim and fired. He managed to hit the Neo Warshark, and fortunately for him, she suffered a System Freeze.  
  
BLAIRRRRRRRRR! The horn sounded, signaling the end of the second match. "The winner is: the Shadow Fox. There will now be a fifteen minute intermission for each team to recover its zoids."   
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"DAMMIT I LOST! ARGHHHHHH!" Rei snarled as her face contorted in anger while she beat an indentation into her locker door. That was just about the only time Rei showed any emotion. When she lost.  
  
"Rei, it's okay. Everyone loses from time to time. Just because you lost doesn't mean that the team will lose. I still have to go, so there's still a chance for us to win. We CAN do this." said Shinji. If zoid battling ever got boring, there was always the possibility of a job as a motivational speaker.  
  
"I know, but still, DAMMIT!" 'Oh well, you can't save 'em all.' Shinji thought to himself in amusement.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"Great job, Brad! That's one for us! If Bit wins the next match, we win the battle and all that prize money!" exclaimed Doc.  
  
"Uh, Dad. I've got something to tell you." said Leena, looking down at the ground.   
  
"Yes, what is it, Leena?"   
  
"Well, Bit and I were in town last week, and we saw two of the pilots on the Penguin team, and we kinda got suckered into making a bet." said Leena as she pointed her fingers together.  
  
"What kind of bet, Leena?"  
  
"Thirty times the normal amount of prize money."  
  
Everyone within earshot just stared blankly at the both of them. It was so quiet, you could hear crickets chirping. Finally, the Doc was the first one to break the silence, and he spoke first. "Wow! With that much money, think of all the new zoids we could buy."  
  
"But think of what would happen if we lose." wailed Jamie in horror.   
  
  
  
  
Okay, I got a question for all of you readers. Should I have the Backdraft Group interupt the fight between the Liger 0 and the Ultima Dragon? I'm kinda up in the air about that. 


	4. Liger 0 vs. Ultima Dragon

Disclaimer: see part 1. Many thanks to my pre-reader VFGirl for all her help.   
  
Part 4: Liger 0 vs. Ultima Dragon  
  
While the Shadow Fox limped back into the Hover Cargo, a thought struck Doc Tauros. Pressing a button, he radioed the Judge. "Judge, I have a question. Our Liger 0 has several conversion armors. Would changing armors be considered battlefield support?"  
  
"Deliberating...Deliberating...Deliberating. Changing armors is not considered battlefield support. However, the Liger 0 will not be allowed to change it's armor more than three times."  
  
"Thanks for a quick answer, Judge." The com-screen flickered out. Doc turned around happily, and called out to Bit. "Bit I have some great news! I contacted the Judge and the decision was that changing armors is not battlefield support."  
  
"Really? That's wonderful!" happily exclaimed Bit.  
  
"But you can only do it three times or less during battle." Bit's face fell slightly at hearing that.  
  
"Don't worry, Doc. I'll still win. Me n' Liger are more than a match for some Ultima Dragon."  
  
"Okay, Bit. Time to go." said Doc as Bit walked to the Liger 0.  
  
"Liger 0 Jager prepared for launch." said Jamie over the PA.  
  
"Goooo JAGER!" Bit's battle cry could be heard over the comm link as he launched in the Liger.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"The Blitz team has launched the Liger 0. Shinji, it's time for you to launch as well." said Misato. Shinji smiled at that. "They just launched him with the blue armor."  
  
Shinji smiled a little more, before Rei grabbed him by his collar. "Shinji, if you don't beat him into the ground, I will rip your face off and CRAM IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!" she screamed in his face.  
  
'She's been hanging around Misato too much.' Shinji idly thought. He continued to walk towards his zoid. Shinji entered his zoid's cockpit.   
  
"Ultima Dragon prepared to launch." announced Ritsuko.  
  
"Let's fly, Ultima."  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
The Ultima Dragon stood on the battlefield; it's long, craning neck peering over the field, staring at his opponent. It's purple and green armor glistened in the sun, as the giant zoid's wings cast huge shadows on the ground beneath it. From Bit's perspective, it had to be at least twice as big as an Iron Kong.  
  
"Purple?!? HahahahahahaHA! What kind of idiot paints their zoid purple?" Bit howled as he doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Hey, I didn't choose the paint job." retorted Shinji. After Bit regained his composure, he took one look at his opponent, and started laughing again. Bit managed to regain his composure, only to take one look at his opponent, before he again started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Stop laughing!" Shinji growled. This only caused Bit to laugh even harder.  
  
"I'll show you." Shinji growled. He fired three of his long-range missiles at the Liger, and then he charged his opponent at full speed.  
  
Bit only noticed the missiles when it was too late, and they slammed into the ground around him. After the smoke cleared, Bit saw that the Ultima Dragon was only 500 yards away and closing. He immediately hit the Jager's ion boosters in order to close the gap, propelling himself in a charge towards the Ultima Dragon. Shinji realized this and stopped, readying himself for Bit's attack.  
  
"Okay, Liger, he stopped. He's just a sitting duck. This'll be over in no time." said a very cocky Bit. Right after the words had left his mouth, the Ultima Dragon turned around 360 degrees and slammed the club-like tail of the Ultima Dragon into the side of the Liger before Bit could move to avoid the attack.  
  
"I've seen your battles, Bit. I know how you fight. That move was predictable."  
Shinji had an almost perfect photographic memory for battle tactics, and that memory had saved him many times.  
  
"Doc, Jager's trashed. Only one of the boosters still works. I'm coming back to change. Get Schneider ready." said Bit as he ran back to the Hover Cargo. Shinji noticed this and just stood there, knowing that his opponent would return soon.   
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"Liger 0 Schneider armor CAS complete." Jamie's voice sounded over the PA.  
  
"Goooo SCHNEIDER!" Bit cried as he was shot out of the Hover Cargo's launch system.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"Well now, you're back." Shinji commented on his enemy's return. The Liger 0 was charging towards the Ultima Dragon with all of it's blades extended.  
  
"SEVEN BLADE ATTACK!" Bit screamed aggresively. However, the Ultima Dragon simply flew up into the air to avoid the attack.  
  
"That attack was more difficult to avoid than your last one. I could still see that one coming, though." Shinji gloated as he flew in the air above the Liger 0.  
  
"Doc, I can't hit him with the Schneider if he's hanging in the air like that.  
I'm coming back to get the Panzer." growled Bit in frustration.  
  
"Will do, Bit. We'll have it ready for you when you get back." replied Doc. Bit turned the Liger around and ran towards the Hover Cargo.   
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"Liger 0 Panzer CAS complete." Jamie called over the PA speakers. The side panel of the Hover Cargo extended and with the Panzer standing on its platform. The platform tilted backwards and the Panzer slid off and onto the sand.  
  
Seeing this, Shinji opened a line to the Liger. "So, you're going to use the green one, eh? Enhances defensive and offensive capacity. Do your best." Shinji taunted Bit with a sneer before closing the line.  
  
"So you want my best, huh? Alright, I'll give you my best." Snapped Bit. The Panzer's targeting recticle lowered in front of his right eye. "Hybrid Cannon," Commanded Bit, and there was a shifting of the air in front to the Ultima Dragon, but Bit dismissed it, thinking that it was an illusion. "FIRE!" Bit screamed in anger. Two twin beams of energy roared in the direction of his opponent. Nothing! The shots hit some kind of barrier and were deflected by some kind of invisible barrier. "N-n-no damage." Bit finally managed to stutter in shock and amazement.  
  
Shinji opened another line to the Panzer. "Are you amazed by that?" he taunted with a smirk of superiority.  
  
"What was that?" Bit stammered, in shock that his most powerful attack had missed.  
  
"That was the power of my mother's final masterpiece: the AT Field!"  
  
"AT Field?"  
  
"An unbreakable wall the no weapon can penetrate." Shinji exclaimed in triumph with a proud smile on his face.  
  
Bit shut the com-line in frustration with a scowl on his face. "That's it!" he growled, as multiple targeting grids came on-line, all locked onto one target- the Ultima Dragon. "BURNING BIG-BANG!" Every missile the Panzer had available was launched at his opponent. As the missiles accelerated towards the target, the Ultima Dragon flew into the sky, missiles following his every move.  
  
"Damn, those missiles just don't give up. They follow me wherever I g-. Wait I have an idea." Shinji's frown turned into a confident smile. He then nudged the joystick and the Ultima Dragon banked, turning in a wide circle so that it was now headed towards the Liger 0 Panzer.   
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"I wonder what he's doing?" Jamie wondered out loud.  
  
"He's going to lead the missiles right into Bit so they hit the Liger instead of himself. Rather ingenious, if I do say so myself." commented Doc Tauros with a lazy and bored expression on his face while he picked his ear clean with his pinky finger.  
  
"I wonder why nobody ever bothered to try that?" responded Jamie. "Wait, with all that armor, Bit's not going to be able to get out of the way!" he exclaimed in horror.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
Shinji led the missiles close to Bit's zoid. Once he had neared the Panzer, Shinji pulled up sharply and hit the afterburners, leaving the Liger to suffer the impact of the missiles alone.   
  
"FUCK!" Shinji shouted in frustration, as he looked behind him and saw that a few missiles were still following him. A flash of inspiration suddenly washed over him as he flipped a switch on the controls. Sparkling clouds of silver trailed behind him. The missiles followed into the cloud. Wavering and faltering, the missiles slammed into each other, detonating on impact.  
  
"Doc, I can't maneuver out of the way of any of his attacks. I'm dropping the Panzer and coming back for my regular armor."   
  
"Don't worry Bit. The armor will be ready and waiting for you when you get here." the Doc said with a reassuring smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks, Doc. I'm coming back now." Bit said as he dropped his armor and ran towards the Hover Cargo. 'Damn, I'm going to have to stay on my toes if I wanna have a chance to beat him.' Thought Bit.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"Liger 0 CAS complete and ready to launch." said Jamie over the PA system.  
  
"Goooo Liger!" cried Bit as he was launched through the air and onto the battlefield.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
Seeing the Liger 0 catapult itself out of the Hover Cargo, Shinji wore a hearty smile on his face and he opened a line to the Liger. "This is how I wanted to fight; no extra help, just skill against skill alone."  
  
"Well, you got what you wanted." Bit replied with a smile that looked more like a smirk.  
  
"Indeed I have." retorted Shinji with a smirk of his own.   
  
The Liger began to run at his opponent, and the Ultima Dragon did the same. Liger leapt upon his opponent and started to bite on the arm of the Dragon, but the Dragon craned it's long neck around and grabbed the Liger on the back before deftly removing the Liger from it's shoulder. With a toss of its head, he tossed the Liger, with it landing some distance away. The Liger slowly got back on its feet, and charged at the Ultima Dragon, using it's most famous move, the Strike Laser Claw. Shinji noticed this move and readied his own attack.  
  
"Strike Laser CLAW!" Bit screamed in anger.  
  
"Magnum Laser CUTTER!" Shinji screamed.  
  
The Strike Laser Claw and the Magnum Laser Cutter impacted each other, neither giving his opponent an inch. Suddenly, the two attacks moved to the side, giving each other a path for which to continue the attack. The Magnum Laser Cutter moved along the inside of the Liger's front-right paw, along the leg, all the way to the shoulder. Shinji's attack made contact with the Liger's almost unprotected shoulder, rending the limb from it's body. The shriek of metal rending under the tearing power of the Dragon's Laser Cutter sliced through the Liger's metal body. The solid sound of metal falling onto dirt accompanied the soft beep of the Liger's computer that signaled the stall of it's control system.   
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"BLAIRRRRRRRRR!" went the horn, signaling the end of battle. "The Battle is over. The battle is over. The winner and still S Class champion is: the Penguin team."  
  
Upon hearing this, the Ultima Dragon reared his head back and let out a mighty roar, one that could be heard for miles.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"'System Freeze', huh? My first real defeat. I guess I'll just have to work harder next time, eh Liger?" Bit said happily, reflecting on a battle fought long and hard. The Liger softly roared in agreement.  
  
Shinji panted heavily and waited for his heart to slow down before he did anything. After his heart calmed down, Shinji activated his com-line with the defeated Liger. "That was the kind of battle I have been waiting to have for a long time. Thank you, Bit. If you fight like that in our next battle, I'll be looking forward to it." he said with a happy, satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Next time we're going to beat you into the ground. We'll be back. Count on it." said Bit, a slow smile appearing on his face.  
  
"See you around, Bit." replied Shinji as the Ultima Dragon walked away.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"Oh my. We-we lost. Hey, Doc, how much money did we lose to them, anyway?" asked Jamie, already dreading the response.  
  
"We'll have to sell your Raynos to just barely break even after paying the Penguin team, and then there are the repair costs, not to mention the regular expenditures.  
  
Jamie groaned in defeat and exasperation.  
  
"Don't worry, Jamie. Once we battle a few more times, we'll have enough to get by." replied Doc.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"Yay, you beat him!" exclaimed Rei as she wrapped her brother in a crushing hug.  
  
"Can-can't breathe." Shinji gasped out. Rei let go of him immediately.   
  
Misato came out to greet him and wrapped him in ANOTHER crushing hug.  
  
"Gaaak." Shinji croaked before going limp.   
  
"Misato, if you're not careful, you're going to break him." complained Ritsuko.  
  
"Say, how much did we make from that battle?" asked Asuka.  
  
Ritsuko looked over her figures and wore a big smile on her face. "We now have enough so that we wouldn't have to battle for quite some time AND have our usual level of luxury."  
  
"It's time to celebrate." said Asuka.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Surprises and Revelations. Ready, FI...oh, wait. You don't have to. 


	5. Applause and Revelations

Part 5  
  
Everyone at the bar was cheering wildly and loudly at the completion of the S Class championship battle. All the patrons were on their feet, cheering the victory. A young woman with long, green hair sat at a table with a small smile on her face. "Well done, Blitz team. I certainly look forward to the next time we meet." she said, congratulatory.  
  
"Pierce, it's time to leave. Our battle is in twenty minutes, and we need to get there on time." said a deep voice emanating from her left.  
  
The lady turned her head, looking to where the voice came from. She set her eyes on a tall man with a hard face, silver colored hair, and steel gray eyes. She then looked at her watch. She looked back up at the man with her green eyes and smiled.  
"Alright, Stoller. I was just watching the match. The Blitz team went for the title and were beaten. Very badly, too."  
  
"So the Liger 0 is not as un-beatable as we thought, huh? Well, if we make it to S Class, they'll be our first match."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Come on, Stoller, we have a battle to win." said Pierce as she walked out the door.   
  
Halfway across the room, another pair were discussing another topic. "Come on Viv, pay up. You bet against the Penguin team, now cough up the money."  
  
"Alright, fine. Here's your stinkin' money." she grumbled as she put the money in her companions hand. "You know, now that you have some money, you'll finally be able to pay me back for the ammo I helped you buy."   
  
Her friend looked at her sadly, and handed over the money. "Oh well, 'Easy come, easy go' they say."  
  
Viv sighed. "We'll never be able to compete on THAT level. At the rate we're going, we'll be grandparents when we're in S Class." Viv lamented. "This losing streak is really starting to depress me. We're the next-to-last ranked team in B Class." as she set her head on her arms, slumping over the table.  
  
"Come on, at least we'll get there. I mean, you're the best airborne zoid pilot I've met. When you're in your Storm Sorter, you're practically in-fucking-vincible. You were only taken out twice, and that was because of the weather. You don't give yourself enough credit." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk, but you really shouldn't swear like that. Your Guysak's pretty good too."  
  
"I know, I have an idea for a battle. There's a battlefield not too far from here that's pretty mountainous, but you should be able to handle the flying zoids with ease. What I'm really interested in are the caves BELOW the mountain. They're perfect for a zoid like mine that's low to the ground, maneuverable, and can climb the walls like a fly."  
  
"You're going to walk on the ceiling above them and freak them out with an 'invisible' opponent? Then I was wrong about you."  
  
"Oh, so you finally acknowledge that I'm devastatingly handsome?"  
  
"No, that you ARE weird. Not to mention that you're crazier than the Mad Hatter." she retorted after making a gagging noise.  
  
His shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
In another part of the bar, Leon Tauros and his teammate, Naomi, were discussing the battle they had just witnessed.  
  
"I'm surprised that Bit managed to last as long as he did. His opponent was very strong. I wonder if they managed to reach their Unlimited Potential?"  
  
"Leon, you're still going on about that 'Unlimited Potential' business? I still say that it's a bunch of bull. But I am impressed that your sister lasted as long as she did. I mean, all those weapons weighing her down. She should have followed my advice and lost some of those weapons."  
  
"You know Leena- she's always been a bit stubborn and trigger happy."  
  
"Still, it would have been smarter to take into account her opponent's abilities."  
  
"I agree completely, Naomi. Now we've gotta go, our next battle is starting in a few minutes." said Leon as he was rising out of his seat.  
  
"Who are we fighting?"  
  
"The Sigma team."  
  
"The one with the Elephander?"  
  
"Yeah." replied Leon.  
  
"Well this is going to be interesting." Naomi replied, with the faintest smile ghosting her lips.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
That's the end of this story. I was really pleased with all the feedback that I got. There was only one thing that bothered me. Only one person realized that this was a crossover. ONE PERSON! I mean COME ON! I gave you all the hints that you needed. Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko, purple armor with green trim and even the AT Field! It was a crossover with Neon Genesis Evangelion. That was what surprised me the most, how many didn't get it.  
  
I want to thank VivaGlam for pre-reading from chapter 3 onward, whose help I  
plan on relying on for a long time to come.  
  
If you want a sequel to this, REVIEW and TELL ME! I'll probably write a sequel to this if you don't review anyway. Review it anyway. No reviews make me unhappy, and when I'm unhappy, I get stomach pains. 


End file.
